Under The Stars
by coolgirl3890
Summary: Dororo sat on the Hinata's rooftop, feeling a tad bit lonelier than usual so it came a surprise to him when a certain someone asked to watch the stars with him that night. KuruDoro. Fluffy yaoi!


**This was a request from Andrew-Arcanum when I ask him for a picture and in return, I made him this OTP. I should have been working on Windows to the Soul but I'm a lazy bitch and decided that I would procrastinate as usual and not work on two things at once. Oh well, I hope you like this! WARNING- EXTREME FLUFFINESS UP AHEAD!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

It was night time on Pekopon and as expected, the stars were out and the moon gave a small ray of light used to guide those without any. Even though the Moon was a primary source of comfort and beacon used for centuries, it was no longer needed in the busy city of Tokyo were every corner had a street light which gave of an artificial eerie sense of someone being there. On one of the rooftops in Tokyo was an unseen being ,whether it was intended or not, with blue eyes staring up at the same night sky which inspired so many humans before his time to think and create.

"Its rare for a heavily populated place such as Tokyo to have a clear view of the sky tonight." Thought Dororo.

Dororo truly appreciated the small things the planet had to offer. It was a shame that its own inhabitants often forgot and ignored such small wonders, leaving it to go unappreciated much like the blue ninja being on Pekopon for several years he still would gaze up at the sky in awe whenever he felt the need to hold on to his blessings. Speaking of blessings, the frog didn't really feel like he had many blessings as before. The platoon forgot him as usual but it started to get more frequent along with his traumas. The traumas were starting to take a toll on him making him feel tired and brought up more mentally-destroying memories.

Before Dororo could start to think of the previous flashbacks he had today, he quickly prevented by shutting his eyes tightly and falling backwards to lay on his back. When the bad feelings were successfully suppressed, Dororo opened his eyes again now with a even clearer view of the dark sky with ever star glowing brightly.

"Pekopon surely is a beautiful place." He said out loud with a sigh.

"Ku ku ku, is that so?"

Assassin instincts kicked in and Dororo whipped his head around, katana unsheathed and ready to attack. Much to his relief and surprise, the only "threat" was Sgt. Major Kururu, the yellow frog who wore spiral glasses.

"Oh its just you Kururu-dono. Is there anything you want from me?"

"Not really I just wanted to go outside."

If Dororo was a somewhat rude person, he would have probably stared at the hacker. Kururu wasn't the type to do anything on impulse and whenever it seemed he did, it was usually a way to get something he wanted. Despite this, Dororo put away his katana and fell backwards again to admire the stars.

"You did pick a beautiful night to do so. The stars seem to be shining more bright than usual."

"Tch they're just balls of gas, why do you find them so special?"

Kururu then decided to sat next to Dororo but remain upright. This confused Dororo even more, the Sgt. Major not only is spending time outdoors but with him?

"I don't know. I guess its because I always use to go stargazing when I was younger" Said Dororo. Suddenly, a memory popped in his head. This time it wasn't bad or traumatizing at all instead, it was one of those rare good memories. Dororo couldn't help but laugh at the thought of it. Kururu turned his head around and noticed the blue ninja in a fit of giggles.

"Ku ku, whats so funny?"

"Its nothing but when I was little, I always thought the stars would only come out at night because they were shy"

This statement caused Kururu to laugh too. What was strange about his though was that it wasn't one of those shady, mean laughs he usually did. Dororo widen his eyes to see a semi-happy Kururu. When Kururu noticed this, he quickly stopped.

"Ku ku ku, I guess you weren't the brightest lightbulb in the room as a kid" Kururu said not missing the opportunity to give a mean remark. Dororo was actually abit sadden by this, now glancing at his feet and not upwards to the sky.

"Well I was really little when I thought that. I guess I wanted to believe that I wasn't only one who was lonely and couldn't mix with the crowd" Dororo said alittle softly. "It just... helped me, you know?". Kururu became speechless at this emotional confession. He knew that Dororo was the one most in touch with his emotions but he would have never suspected him to pour out so easily. Kururu thought this would be a good time to just enjoy the pretty view which he had to admit, was very beautiful. As time passed with no words exchanged, Kururu thought this would be the good time to break the ice again with Dororo.

"Ku ku ku, hey Dororo-senpai"

"Huh?"

"If you feel so lonely and rejected by the crowd, tell me why you still insist on being with Keroro and the others. Doesn't that make you feel worse?"

Kururu knew he hit a sensitive spot when he mentioned Dororo's relationship with the rest of the platoon when Dororo again stopped looking at the stars looked down at his feet. Kururu didn't think he would get a response so decided to change the subject until Dororo spoke.

"To be honest, sometimes I don't know. Why should I spend time with people who bring up bad memories and continues to ignore me? But you know what, I know that I'm somewhat important to them. Of course they don't show it but the few times they do, I feel so loved so... wanted" Dororo took a break before continuing to regain his thoughts and contain his emotions.

"You shouldn't be told everyday that you mean something to know you are. As for being ignored, I know they can't help it. Its just who I am. A person in the shadows and watches from afar. I just have trouble accepting it"

Wow, that was deep but nothing less than excepted from Dororo. Kururu couldn't think of anything he could offer as condolence or advice but instead said,

"Ku ku, well thats life for you"

"Sure is Kururu-dono"

For the rest of the night, the pair sat silenced only to be interrupted by occasional small talk or fun facts they knew about the stars and their constellations. They stayed like this until the smallest bit of light could be seen from the east. Dororo knew he stayed longer than needed but time sure does fly by when you were with somebody. Dororo stood up, legs now asleep and wobbly but nothing Dororo could handle. Before he went though, he had to thank the yellow hacker.

"Listen Kururu, I enjoyed our time together, I really did enjoy it. I hope you did too" Dororo didn't dare ask to do this again for he knew that he would be pushing his luck with Kururu.

"Ku ku ku, yeah I guess I couldn't say it was awful" Kururu said as the only compliment he would give. Even so, that was enough for Dororo as he offered a curved-eye smile and prepared hiself to start jumping roof to roof. Just before he was about to go, a hand grabbed his arm. Dororo didn't have time to look down when the arm pulled him to the ground. Dororo's face mashed in Kururu's but this wasn't any accident, no, this was Kururu trying to steal a kiss from Dororo.

Dororo only realized that when he felt Kururu's curry-smelling mouth againset his cloth-covered one. Though it really couldn't be called a kiss, Kururu made sure to keep holding Dororo's arm so he could keep his lips against Dororo's. Eventually, Dororo had to break away and catch his breath. He stumbled back and started breathing deeply all while keeping his eyes on Kururu's face which was giving a rather smug smile. Dororo could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and how his mask failed to cover it. It was Kururu who once again broke the akward silence.

"So, is tomorrow good for you?"

Still confused and dazed from Kururu's attempt at a kiss, Dororo couldn't process what he was saying.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you want to do this again tomorrow night? I've got nothing else to do and I know you can't reject the idea of getting attention"

Dororo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kururu? Trying to ask _him_ out? This was almost like a dream, one of those confusing ones but still made you feel good when you woke up. Dororo could only stammer out his reply.

"Y-Y-Yeah sure b-b-but I really have t-t-to get going n-n-now"

Dororo in reality didn't want to leave but stay and talk what just happened but he had to process out his own feelings too. Kururu's arm went up again to grap Dororo's arm but this time, more gently as if asking and not demanding.

"Just stay. I don't feel like going inside yet"

Dororo sighed, how could he refuse? He sat down next to Kururu again but alittle more closer to him to confirm that he returned Kururu's feelings. What Dororo thought was going to be another therapy session between them, only ended up with both falling asleep on each other. They were asleep until the the sun came and and when the two felt content enough to leave and know that they were together.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**God I wish I could write. I think I rushed it and it was too repetitive but then again, don't I always write like that? Anyways, I will return to Windows To The Soul but if you liked it, please give it a favorite and review I can always use constructive criticism. **


End file.
